A Journey Through Unova
by Pokemonliberatorbill
Summary: This story follows the journey of a mysterious boy, one who has amazing abilities, powers that bond him to Pokemon… The story is set in the Unova Region. Chapters will be uploaded in groups, and may take a while for each group. Rated T for possible death.
1. Bios and Intro

**A Journey Through Unova**

This story follows the journey of a mysterious boy, one who has amazing abilities… The story is set in the Unova Region, although that is not his home region. More about him will be revealed as the story progresses. Please note that for Unova Pokemon, I use the Japanese names, as I want to burn the US names. However, Isshu is being called Unova because Unova sounds so much more epic. The main character's past is very sad and dark, so I always listen to sad music when I write about it.

**Bios:**

**Bill:** (Not to be confused with Computer Whiz and Pokemon Storage Designer Bill)

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**Home Region:** Kanto

**Hometown:** Viridian City

**Bio:** Bill has many abilities that allow him to get closer to Pokemon. Those abilities are the Heart-Soul Link, the ability to speak the Pokemon Language, The Viridian Grove Powers, and a vast knowledge of wild plants and healing herbs. He has a sad and pained look in his eyes, and has a cynical view on humans, believing that there is no truly good human out there. He has lived wild with Pokemon since age 5, and nobody knows why he is so dark and has a bitter view on the future. He loves Pokemon like his family, but however, has little human friends. He dislikes battling with Pokemon, and does not catch them. However, he does befriend wild Pokemon and they travel with him. Blaine, a Cinnibar Scientist, claims that Bill has 75% Pokemon DNA, and that some sort of dimensional distortion gave him that amount. Bill rarely travels with humans, and trusts almost nobody he meets. Bill is willing to give his life to save a Pokemon. He refuses to eat meat, and instead, is a vegetarian. Bill does not like to consider any human his friend, and the closes he's gotten to that is calling someone his "acquaintance".

**First Pokemon:** ?

**Current Party:** No "caught" Pokemon, but however, he does travel with a Hatooboo as well as a Chillarmy.

**Hatooboo**

**Gender:** Male

**Home Region: **Unova

**Hometown:** Fukiyose City

**Bio:** Hatooboo travels with Bill, assisting him to fly to faraway places. Hatooboo befriended Bill after he saved it from a wild Zebrukia. Hatooboo enjoys flying, and loves to travel. Hatooboo wanted to see the world with Bill.

**Moves: **Fly, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Roost

**Chillarmy**

**Gender: **Female

**Home Region:** Unova

**Hometown:** Route 1 Unova

**Bio:** Chillarmy traveled with Bill after he fed it some of his wildberry cooking. Chillarmy is always cheerful, and does her part in keeping Bill's spirits up. She does not like to fight, but will defend Bill at any cost, as she knows he would do for her.

**Moves:** Sweep Slap, Tickle, Tail Whip, Attract

Note I am always busy with school, and also busy during the summer, so chapter uploads may be slow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kanoko Town**

Human language will be written like normal. _Pokemon Language will be in italics._

"Hello, Bill." A woman wearing a light blue labcoat, brown hair, and a smile stood outside of a Pokemon Lab.

"Professor Araragi." I shook her offered hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise. Professor Oak told me that you would be coming. How is that old man these days?"

"He's fine, but just a bit bored in the Kanto Region. He wanted to travel here, but he has to stay at his lab and Kanto for some new trainers."

Araragi opened her door. "Speaking of new trainers, why don't you come inside for a while? I want to show you the new starters. Two trainers will be coming tomorrow."

I turned to Hatooboo and Chillarmy. "You guys want to come?"

"_OK!_" they replied in unision.

"Is that ok?" I asked Araragi.

"Of course." She said, smiling. I noticed that she was a lot more relaxed than Rowan and Oak.

We walked into her lab together. I saw two Pokeballs on a lab desk. Machines bipped and whirred all over her lab, and neat stacks of papers (as well as some messy stacks) littered the lab.

"Meet, Pokabu!" She tossed one of the Pokeballs into the air. An orange and black pig popped out, and let out a battle cry. It reminded me of a Grumpig. "Then, meet Mijumaru!" She threw the second Pokeball into the air, and an Otter Pokemon with a white head, small flippers, and light turquoise body came out, asleep, its head on a shell. She tapped it on the head, and it woke up, groggily.

"Two Pokemon?" I questioned.

"Yes, correct. I've been looking for a wild Tsutaja, but no luck." She answered.

Normally, I would know what Pokemon she was talking about, but this was my first time in Unova, and I barely knew any of the Pokemon. I opened my Version I Pokedex. "Tsutaja, the Grass Snake Pokemon." My Pokedex informed me. "It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. It basks in the sun and undergoes photosynthesis with its tail. Its tail droops if it loses energy."

"That's a Version I Pokedex? So how does it have Unova data?" Araragi asked.

"Oak updated the OS (Operating System) for me." I answered.

"So, I hear you don't battle?"

"Correct." I answered. "I think it's wrong and inhumane to force Pokemon to fight until they faint."

A look of worry crossed over her face.

"What?" I asked, as Pokabu started rummaging through my bag, Mijumaru going back to sleep.

"Well, I was worried that Team Plasma-" she cut herself off. "No never mind, I'm just worrying about things I don't have to."

Pokabu came out, with a Coordinator's Ring over his snout. Smiling, I pulled it off. Pokabu blew a cloud of flames into my face, but I knew it was a friendly Ember.

"You used to be a Coordinator?" Araragi asked.

I nodded. "Quit once they started having Contest Battles."

"I'm here!" A blonde girl with a rather large hat burst into the lab. "I'm not late am I?"

"Actually you're…" Araragi consulted her watch. Meanwhile, Hatooboo and Chillarmy were playing with Pokabu while Mijumaru slept on. "24 hours early. Belle, you're supposed to be here tomorrow at 12:00."

"Oh no!" She frantically dug in her bag, finally pulling out a postcard. She looked at the date. "Oh no!" she repeated. "Sorry to bother you!"

"Well now that you're here, why don't you have a look at the starters?" Araragi asked. She rose her voice. "Pokabu!" Pokabu came bounding over from Hatooboo and Chillarmy. She tapped Mijumaru on the head again to wake her up. "This is Pokabu and Mijumaru…" she started.

Already having heard this, I went over to my friend Pokemon.

"_Hey there, guys."_ I whispered, glancing over my shoulder to make sure neither Araragi nor Belle were watching or listening.

"_Hi Bill! Where are we going next?"_ Chillarmy asked.

"_I don't know."_ I answered. _"I think that I want to see the two new trainers, and how they treat their Pokemon._"

"_Not to sound mean or anything Bill, but do you always make it your business to make sure Pokemon are being treated right?_" Hatooboo asked.

"_Yes. You know how much I hate to see injured or mistreated Pokemon. Especially after…"_ I trailed off, them knowing what I was talking about.

"Bill? I'd like you to meet Belle, one of the new trainers." Araragi called to me.

I walked over to Belle. "Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "Are you a trainer?"

"No, I quit years ago. I don't like seeing Pokemon get hurt." I answered.

"I see." She swung her bag back onto her shoulder. "Well I better get going, I promised I'd meet Cheren for a quick talk. Thanks, Professor, bye Bill!" She ran out the door, tripping on the doorstep as she went.

Araragi turned to me. "Bill, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah." I answered. "What?"

"I'm busy around here, so tomorrow could you show the trainers how to use their Pokedexes, and how to catch Pokemon? And also could you give them their starters?"

"Ok." I agreed. "Tomorrow then, I'll be here early."

"Ok. But it's getting kinda late. Do you want to sleep here?"

"No, I prefer sleeping outside." I answered. "Good night Araragi."

"Good night, Bill."

Hatooboo and Chillarmy followed me outside into the cool night air. We went into the woods, and found a nice hollow tree to sleep in.

"_Good night, Hatooboo, Chillarmy."_ I said, closing my eyes.

"_Good night Bill." _They said together.

"Tomorrow, new trainers, and a new journey for each of them." I thought to myself. "And why was Araragi so worried when I told her I disliked battling? When I said it was inhumane? And who was Team Plasma?" I opened my eyes, turned, and looked over at my two friends, asleep together. "Well, no point worrying now." I thought to myself. "I'll have to ponder that tomorrow." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kanoko Town**

"Good afternoon." A boy with black hair, a blue jacket, and rounded rectangle glasses stepped into the lab, stopping when he saw me. "Where's Professor Araragi?"

"She's out on field work, and I'm filling in." I answered. "Where's Belle?"

"She's late, as usu-" he cut off as Belle came dashing in.

"I'm here! Hi Cheren!" she shouted, probably waking up any sleeping person or Pokemon within a mile radius. She paused and looked around. "Where's the Professor?"

"Apparently, she's 'on field work'." Cheren said, a bit of sarcasm slipping into his voice. "Seriously, where is she?"

"I told you the truth." I answered testily, picking up the two Pokeballs and two Pokedexes. "She told me to fill in."

Cheren folded his arms. "All right then."

"Let me introduce you to…" I threw the first Pokeball into the air. "Pokabu! The Fire Pig Pokemon!" Pokabu came out of his Pokeball, emitting embers from both his nostrils. "And…" I tossed the second Pokeball into the air. "Mijumaru! The Sea Otter Pokemon!" Mijumaru came out- asleep. I prodded her awake. "Now normally, we should have a third, Grass starter, but the Professor was unable to find one."

Cheren turned to Belle. "Ladies first."

Belle walked over, examining each carefully. "Ok! I choose Mijumaru!" I handed her Mijumaru's Pokeball, and she tossed it into the abyss of her purse. She picked the sleepy Pokemon up. "Hello!"

Mijumaru muttered a short greeting before promptly falling asleep again. She laughed and hugged it. "It's so cute!"

Cheren walked forward. "Pokabu, then do you want to be my partner?"

Pokabu, in answer, leapt into Cheren's arms. I passed Cheren Pokabu's Pokeball, and he clipped it to his belt.

"Now these are Pokedexes." I handed each of them one of the devices. "Simple function, point it at the Pokemon, get data. Press the center key to get their movesets and status."

I walked over to another desk, picking up a sack of Pokeballs. "Now as Belle knows by now, I don't like battling, nor catching Pokemon, but I'm supposed to give a demonstration. Follow me."

**Route 1 of Unova**

I called Chillarmy to my side, as we walked through the grass. A wild Minezumi appeared! "Chillarmy, Sweep Slap!" Chillarmy beat at the Pokemon, as it tried to use Leer but failed. "Now that it's weakened…" I threw a Pokeball. One shake, two shakes, three, and _bing_. I picked up the Pokeball. "And that's a capture. Of course, making it sleep or affected by other status problems makes it easier." I closed my eyes, healing the Minezumi with my powers, as Chillarmy distracted the trainers by dusting off everything in sight. When I finished, I released Minezumi. I walked over to Cheren and Belle, handing them 5 Pokeballs each. "Now I'll be waiting in Karakusa Town, at the Pokemon Center. Meet me there, once you get past Route 1." I walked off into the grass.

**Karakusa Town, Pokemon Center**

"… and here is the Pokemon Mart." I showed them the storekeepers. "You can buy useful items for your journey here. More items will be available for your purchase with each Gym Badge you obtain." Belle stopped at the table.

"Cheren, I'll be out after I take a look." She said.

"Ok." Cheren walked out the doors with me.

**Karakusa Town**

"What's the commotion?" I asked, seeing a crowd of people at the town center. Cheren and I walked over, pushing our way to the front of the crowd.

A man in a brown cloak and green hair was standing on top of a rock, with many men in strange outfits behind them. Each one had a logo badge on their chest: A shield with a zigzag line crossing through a P. The man cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You say Pokemon are your friends?" he began. "Don't make me laugh. Every day, you make them fight. You teach them nothing but violence. You force them to attack each other, until one faints from exhaustion. Is this what you make a friend do? Are they your friends, or merely your tools of war?"

My eyes narrowed. Who was this person? His opinion on Pokemon treatment was almost identical to mine.

"I am Gessichu." He continued. "Now, listen to me and free your Pokemon. Free them from this unfair and unjust relationship!" He stepped down. "Listen to us, Team Plasma, Pokemon Liberators!" Without another word, the oddly dressed men walked off with Gessichu.

The crowd broke apart into smaller groups, murmuring to each other. Cheren noticed my stunned face. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but then another person walked up to us. He also had green hair, sported a black and white outfit, and a Menger Sponge as well as a single Pokeball clipped on his belt. He seemed young, maybe only 19. "Tell me you two, what do you think of what they said?"

"Nonsense." Cheren said. He sent out his Pokabu. "Look, my Pokemon is so happy! It's not my 'tool'!"

"Hmmm, maybe." The trainer said. "What about you?"

I paused. "They have a point. Their point is exactly why I stopped being a Pokemon trainer."

The trainer looked over me with interest. "Your name?"

"Bill." I said. "And this is Cheren."

"Oh forgive me, I haven't introduced myself." The trainer plucked the Pokeball from his belt. "I am N."

Cheren managed to turn his laugh into a cough. I gave him a disapproving look before turning back to N.

"Cheren, may I have a battle? I wish to hear your Pokemon's voice." N enlarged the Pokeball.

"A battle is fine by me." Cheren turned to Pokabu. "You ready?"

"_Always!"_ Pokabu answered. Of course, only I could understand. Or so I thought.

"Mmm, always, hmm?" N tossed his Pokeball. "Choroneko, my friend! Go!"

A purple and light brown cat came out of the Pokeball.

"Bill, you'll ref, right?" N said to me.

"Er, right." I said. I rose my voice. "This Pokemon Battle between N and Cheren will begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon! When one's Pokemon is unable to battle, the other trainer wins!" I paused. "Begin!"

It was over in seconds, and Cheren's Pokabu fell to the ground, defeated. "Pokabu is unable to battle!" I said. "The victory goes to N!"

I picked up Cheren's Pokabu, and while slipping an Oran Berry into its mouth, healed it with my powers. I set Pokabu back down, and wordlessly picked up N's Choroneko. I did the same. Normal people shouldn't be able to see the glow of the transfer of energy, but as N watched me, I saw his eyes widen slightly. I put Choroneko down, and she ran to N's side.

"Good try Pokabu." Cheren told his disappointed Pokemon. "I appreciate the good fight you put up." He returned Pokabu to its ball. "I'm off." He walked off back towards Kanoko Town.

N turned to me. Silence passed for a few seconds. "How did you know what Pokabu said?" I asked. "How did you know he said 'always'?"

A shadow of a smile crept onto N's lips. "How did YOU know?"

I realized my mistake too late. I sighed, telling him about me. For some reason, I felt I could trust him.

N turned to watch the sun set. "Interesting." He turned back to face me. "Bill, I hope we meet again someday. I will tell you how I can understand the Pokemon language when I feel the time is right." He released Choroneko. He patted it on the head, and whispered a goodbye to it. It bounded off into the grass. "I don't like to battle or catch Pokemon." He said, answered my questioning glance. "I caught that one in the wild, and whenever I catch a Pokemon, I release it if I can. Farewell for now." N walked off.

I watched him go, someone who's personality was my twin. "Farewell…" I replied.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Route 2**

"_I'm hungry."_ Chillarmy said. _"We got anything to eat?"_

I opened my sack, pulling out a container of wild berries. _"Oran berries, Pecha, Chesto, and Lum Berries._" I answered.

"_Where are we going on this Route?"_ Hatooboo asked?

"_Sanyou City."_ I said, checking my Pokegear's Map. Yesterday, I received the Unova Map Card from Cheren. I opened the container and handed the berries down to Chillarmy.

"Bill!" I turned around at the sound of the voice. Belle was running towards me, Araragi following close behind. She did her trademark trip on a tree root, falling to the ground. I helped her to her feet, as Araragi rummaged around in her pockets. "I got this for you!" She handed me a watch with a screen, with a blue border. "That's called a Live Caster. It allows you to have a video conference with up to three others. Don't worry about the expense, because I got it for free being the 100th customer at the Pokemart. They gave me a pink one but I asked for a blue one for you. I knew that you didn't have one."

I took it from her, and it lit up. "Please press your finger to the registration screen." It told me. I touched it, and it said, "Fingerprint registered."

Araragi stepped up to me. "Bill, you were a great help yesterday. Thank you." She took a Pokeball out of her pocket. "I want you to have this Tsutaja. I just caught it yesterday." She passed the Pokeball over to me. "A new friend to travel with."

I took the Pokeball from her. I could sense the Tsutaja's emotions- excitement with a touch of nervousness. I tossed the Pokeball into the air. "Come on out, Tsutaja!" A green snake-like Pokemon with an Ivy tail popped out, wearing a smug look that attempted to mask its nervousness. I leaned down to it, and linked my heart to it. I felt my friendly feelings, and its nervousness went away. "Do you want to travel with me?" I asked, in the human language, in case Belle or Araragi was paying attention. He nodded and leapt up onto my shoulder.

"I'm going to Sanyou City to get my first Gym Badge!" Belle said excitedly. "Of course, Cheren is FAR ahead of me, he left yesterday, right after he said bye to his mom."

"Well, you two can travel together for now." Araragi said. "I've got to get back to my lab, and Bill, thanks again for the help." She walked off towards the gate.

"So shall we go?" Belle asked.

"Ok." I said. "Off to Sanyou City."

We heard a rustling sound in the grass. A patch of grass was shaking. Belle ran towards it, and a Pokemon that bore some resemblance to a Chansey leapt out. I identified it as a Tabunne. It was only a week in Unova, but I had remembered some of the Pokemon by now. Belle squealed, "Ohhh! It's sooo cute!" She pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Mijumaru!" Mijumaru popped out, asleep. Belle shook her awake. Mijumaru woke up, as the Tabunne fled back into the grass. "Wait!" Belle picked up Mijumaru and ran after Tabunne into the grass.

My Pokegear rang. I almost picked up my Live Caster, but then picked up my Pokegear correctly. I pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bill?" a female voice came through the speakers. "It's Yellow."

I smiled. "Yellow, what's up?"

"Nothing really, but I wanted to ask, how's Unova?"

"It's different from all the other regions. I don't see any other Pokemon here than Unova Pokemon."

"Well, I got the item you needed. You know the-"

I heard a scream. Belle's scream. "Yellow, I've got to go!" I said, quickly, hanging up. I ran towards the grass, and saw a Denchura, an Electric spider, readying an attack at Belle's Mijumaru. Belle tried to return Mijumaru, but the red line broke. The Denchura had used Mean Look. It charged up a Shock Wave. I shouted "Over here!" It turned towards me, distracted. I sent out a HeartLink, but it broke it, rejecting my friendship. It turned back to Mijumaru. I realized I had no other choice. "Tsutaja, use Grass Mixer!" Tsutaja send a whirlwind of grass, leaves, and other debris at the Denchura. But it had no visible effect. Of course. Grass attacks were useless on Bug-Types. Chillarmy was too low level, and wouldn't stand a chance. Hatooboo was a flying type, and at a major disadvantage. I pulled out a Net Ball, one of the only 3 Pokeballs I kept with me. I threw it, but it swatted it away, where it broke against a tree. It charged up a Thunderbolt, and both Mijumaru and Belle were frozen in fear. I had no choice left. I ran in front of Mijumaru, shielding it from the blow. The attack hit me, sending a massive shock throughout my body. I was sent flying, and blacked out.

**Sanyou City, Pokemon Center**

I woke up, groggy. I ached all over. I opened my eyes, and my Pokemon were watching me, concerned looks on their faces. _"I'm all right."_ I told them.

The door to the room opened, and a Nurse Joy with a Tabunne walked in. She was carrying a glass jar of herbal liquid. "What were you thinking?" She scolded me, as she poured out some of the medicine. "What would make you do such a reckless thing?"

I sat up, allowing my Pokemon to get closer to me. As I stroked them, I answered, "Pokemon- they are like my family. Their safety means everything to me. And I'm willing to protect them at any cost."

Nurse Joy's expression softened a little. "Well, that's a nice response."

"Where's Belle and her Mijumaru? Are they ok?" I asked.

"Belle? You mean the blonde girl? A green haired man chased the Denchura away, then helped her carry you here."

N. I thought about it for a while, then she handed me a cup of the liquid. "Drink." She said.

I drank the medicine, and got to my feet.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I have to get going." I said. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You just took a Thunderbolt head-on! You can't-" Her words were wasted on me as I rushed out the door, my Pokemon on my heels.

I nearly crashed into Belle outside, and only avoided because Tsutaja used his Vine Whip to pull me back.

"Bill!" Belle grabbed me into a hug. "You're ok!"

"Of course I am." I answered, tugging free of her suffocating grasp. "How's Mijumaru?"

"He's fine! And there was this green haired guy who helped me take you here, and he wanted me to give him your Live Caster number!"

"How goes the Gym Challenge?" I asked.

"Not so great. I failed it." Belle said. "I only have one Pokemon, after all. The Gym Leaders, they use a Pokemon with an advantage over your starter."

"Leaders? Plural?"

"Yeah. Dento, Pod, and Korn." She pulled out a Take-out box. "And their Gym is a restaurant, too!"

At this point, my Live Caster Rang. On the screen, it displayed, "N calling."

"I have to take this call." I told Belle. "I'll be back."

I walked into a private area, then answered the call.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Bill?" N's face appeared on the Live Caster's Screen. "Are you ok?"

"Of course." I answered. "I've been through worse, a lot worse."

N frowned. "Worse than getting hit dead on by a thunderbolt? I don't see how you can get too much worse than that."

"Don't worry about me." I said. "I'll be fine."

My Pokegear rang. "Well, I have to go now at any rate." N said. "Good luck." He closed the connection. I picked up the Pokegear.

"Bill, it's Yellow." A female voice came through the speaker.

"Hi, Yellow. You still got that item?" I answered.

"Yeah. You near a Pokemon Center?"

"Yes, I'm a few steps away from one."

"Ok, I'll send it over through the Item Transfer Machine. Nurse Joy will hold the item for you."

"Thanks, Yellow, bye!"

I passed by Belle as I walked into the Pokemon Center. "What was that call about?" Belle asked. "If it's any of my business."

I decided to selectively lie. "One of my friends is sending me an item."

Nurse Joy handed me a package. "Here, this came for you." I slipped the package into my bag."

"Bill, can I ask you a favor?" Belle asked as we walked outside into the cold winter air.

I paused. "Depends on what the favor is."

Belle sighed. "I know you don't like battling, but I want you to help me train my Mijumaru. I want that Gym Badge."

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Well, I know that you've gotten all the Gym Badges up to Hoenn. And that you can unleash the full potential of Pokemon."

"Where'd you hear that second part?"

"It's what that green-haired guy told me."

I sighed. "All right, I'll help you train your Mijumaru, but I won't watch the battle in the Gym."

"Fair enough. Where are we going?"

"Route 3."

**Route 3**

"Mijumaru, I need you to do what Bill says, ok?" Belle told her Pokemon. It nodded and turned towards me.

Hatooboo, Chillarmy, and Tsutaja were watching from the sides, Tsutaja with more interest than the others.

Belle opened her Pokedex. "Mijumaru's moves are Shell Blade, Water Gun, Tackle, and Tail Whip. As of yesterday, Mijumaru's Tail Whip is ok, but her other three moves aren't so good."

I thought about it for a while. "Ok, let's work on Tackle first. Mijumaru, use Tackle on me."

"What?" Belle said.

"_On you?"_ Mijumaru asked in surprise.

"The best way for me to gauge the strength of an attack is to experience it personally."

"But you're not fully recovered!"

"Look, do you want me to train or not? And besides, I feel fine."

"Well- all right then. Mijumaru, do as he says."

Mijumaru charged at me halfheartedly- and I pushed her away easily. "Go at me with full power, or we're not making any progress."

Mijumaru took a few steps back, then charged at me again, this time, at maximum pA tower. The Tackle hurt, but wasn't enough to knock me down. "Mijumaru, try putting a spin on your Tackle."

Mijumaru charged, and leapt into the air, spinning. A gush of water surrounded Mijumaru, and I was knocked several feet back from the impact.

"Whoa!" Belle said. "What the heck was that?"

"Aqua Jet." I answered, getting up. "Great work Mijumaru."

"But that means it forgot…." Belle checked her Pokedex. "Tail Whip. That's ok then."

Mijumaru clapped a flipper to her chest. "_All Right!_"

"Ok, with your Aqua Jet powered up, your Water Gun should have been improved, too. So that leaves Shell Blade and speed training. Use Shell Blade on me, Mijumaru."

Mijumaru sprang at me, and swung its Shellblade. I dodged it easily. "You need to train up your Speed Mijumaru. At this point, there's no better place for you to go than the Battle Club. The best way to train it is swim against the currents in a river or stream. The Battle Club has the equipment for that."

"Oh, ok then. Thanks for all your help, Bill. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Good luck in the Gym."

**Sanyou City Pokemon Center**

I walked into the Pokemon Center. It was quiet, unusually quiet. "Nurse Joy?" I walked up to a locked door. It was keycard locked. I pulled out an old, battered, Pokemon Healer ID card and slid it into the slot. The light flashed to green and the doors slid open. "Stay here." I told my Pokemon. I heard Nurse Joy's voice in the back, but it was unintelligible. But I sensed something was terribly wrong. I ran through the back door. Nurse Joy turned around from an examination table.

"How did you- Oh it doesn't matter." She moved away, showing a Tabunne struggling to breathe on a bed. "I don't know what's going on! I tried different medicines, but none worked!"

I flashed my Healer card, and walked over to Tabunne. I pressed my hand to its forehead and it was burning. My powers couldn't heal sicknesses.

"I've never seen anything like this! It seems to be a new sickness! I tested the virus, and it seems it only affects Pokemon. I know because I haven't gotten sick, even though Tabunne sneezed on me. And the virus did not register to any past illnesses on the medical storage base."

"Quarantine this area." I said. "Make sure no Pokemon go beyond those sliding doors. Treatment will have to be done in the front room of the Center. Call in a team of Nurses and Healers. We have to find out what this is."

**One Hour Later…**

"Only one Pokemon infected." One of the Healers said. "Let's keep it that way."

"But we have to know how this affects Pokemon. With only one infected, we can't determine how it affects the others." A Nurse said.

"But that's wrong to do! We can't infect another Pokemon just to see how this sickness works!" the Healer argued.

I entered the quarantine room, as Professor Oak entered. "I was called here? Something about a new Pokemon sickness?"

He spotted me. "Bill, get on a suit! You'll get infected!"

"Doesn't matter. It only affects Pokemon." The local Nurse joy said.

"He didn't tell you? He has more Pokemon DNA that human! If he gets infected…"

I examined Tabunne. She was in worse condition than yesterday. I walked over to a cabinet, which held samples of the virus.

"I know what you're thinking, Bill!" Oak grabbed a suit of a rack. "Don't do it!"

"We need to find out how this affects other Pokemon, don't we? And it would be wrong to infect other Pokemon without consent, but I give consent to infecting myself! I have Pokemon DNA, which means that this should infect me in the same way as Pokemon!"

Oak opened the first quarantine door. "Bill! Don't!"

I took a syringe and took a bit of the virus, flicking out the air bubbles. Oak managed to slide open the door to the examination room before I injected myself. He stopped.

"Close the door." I said. "Don't let this virus escape."

**The Next Day…**

'Symptoms include coughing, sneezing, shortness of breath, nausea, and weakness.' I documented. 'EnergyPowder helps, but not a lot.' I placed the voice recorder on the table, record button still on. 'Unconsciousness seems to follow after 48 hours of infection.'

Tabunne groaned from the corner of the room. 'First infected Pokemon is now conscious.' I walked over to Tabunne. "_How are you feeling?"_

"_I feel sick. I've gotten a massive headache, in addition to-"_

"_Coughing, sneezing, shortness of breath, nausea, and weakness." _ I rattled off. I spoke into the recorder again. _'_Headache comes up after consciousness.'

I opened a jar of EnergyPowder, giving it to Tabunne.

My Live Caster rang. I picked up. It was a conference call, from Belle, Cheren, and Araragi. "I heard what you did, Bill, and I want you to know that I think you're really brave." Belle said into the speaker.

"WE know what you did." Cheren corrected her. "Impulsive, aren't we? I heard about your stunt with that Denchura, too."

I glanced out the doors, and I saw my Pokemon watching in concern. I sighed. My legs grew weaker, and I sat down on a bed.

"Now, I'm not saying what you did was wrong, but I'm just saying that I disapprove."

My vision swayed, and I picked up the voice recorder. 'Sickness seems to be progressing faster for me.' I said into it. 'Unconsciousness is imminent.'

"Bill? Are you OK?" Araragi leaned closer to the screen. Her words wasted as I collapsed onto the bed.

_**Flashback Chapter coming soon, will be put as a separate story. All flashbacks will be grouped in the same story, as different chapters. Flashbacks are important to understanding Bill, but not absolutely necessary.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Sanyou City Pokemon Center**

I woke up, sweating. I glanced around the room. It was dark, and I fumbled for my Pokegear. I checked the clock. 2 AM. I got out of bed, and glanced over at Tabunne. She was asleep, but woke up as I tripped over a cart full of various medicines. "_Oh, you're awake!_" she said. "_You were muttering in your sleep, are you ok?_"

I nodded. "_Just a bad dream, nothing more._"

Tabunne nodded. "_They may have found a cure to our sickness. We'll get a definitive answer by tomorrow morning."_

I sighed, sitting down on my bed. "_Mind if I play some music to calm myself?_"

"_Not at all."_ Tabunne replied. "_What music do you know?_"

"_Well recently, I learned this._" I reached into my pack and drew out a Leaf Whistle. I began playing, the music filling the air. When I finished, Tabunne was staring at me, eyes shining in admiration.

"_Wow! What piece was that?_" she asked.

"_It's called _Oracion._" _I answered. _"It's said to stop any fight. I learned it from a girl named Alice back in Sinnoh."_

"_Oooh Sinnoh!" _Tabunne said excitedly. "_Were you born there?_"

"_Nah. I was born in Kanto, in Viridian City."_

As I stowed back the Leaf Whistle, a gold Pokeball fell out of a pocket and clattered to the ground. Hurriedly, I snatched it up and stowed it back into my pack.

"_I suppose what's in that is a secret?_"_ Tabunne asked._

I nodded and zipped the pocket containing the pokeball. _"We might as well get back to sleep."_

**The next day…**

"Well? How do you feel?" Oak had just administered the cure.

"Good." I answered. Tabbune nodded in agreement.

"We're still researching the virus to see if there are any other effects that we didn't see. But you shouldn't be contagious now." Oak told me.

"Thanks!"

As I left, Belle and Cheren came up to me.

"Good to see you on your feet!" Belle said. "Guess what? I just got the Tribadge!"

"Congratulations." I replied. "So I suppose next, you two are headed to _Shippou City?"_

_"Right." Cheren answered. "Are you coming?"_

_"I might." I said. "Depends on the situation. I'll call you later."_

_"Ok. See you!" Belle turned around and skipped off._

_"We'll we're off to Shippou." Cheren said. "See you around."_

_As they left, my Live Caster rang. I picked up._

_N's face appeared on my screen. "Bill? I heard that you got better from- Belle was it? Can you meet me in Raimon City within two weeks?"_

_I paused, thinking it over. Belle and Cheren, in my opinion, would be OK. So, I answered, "Ok. Hatooboo doesn't know Fly yet so I'm going to have to walk to Shippou then Hiun."_

_"Ok. I'll be here for a while, so just call me when you arrive."_

_"Ok. Bye N."_

_"Take care, Bill."_

_I closed the connection and saw Chillarmy, Tsutaja, and Hatooboo sleeping together next to a pond. I roused them, and they surrounded me, asking me questions to see if I was all right. I assured them I was and we set off._

_**Shippou City**_

_"__That wasn't too bad of a walk!__" Chillarmy said. "__I feel refreshed!"_

_"Bill!" Belle ran towards me, skidding to a halt. "Something big has happened! At Shippou Museum and Gym, Team Plasma stole the Dragon Skull!"_

_"The Dragon Skull?" I asked, as my Pokemon drew closer, to catch the conversation._

_"Yes! They want to revive an ancient Pokemon to help them separate Pokemon from their trainers! They ran to Yaguruma Forest! The Gym Leader and Museum manager, Aloe, needs help getting it back! Cheren already went, and I'm going too! Can you also help?"_

_But Team Plasma wants the Skull for good. They want to stop the abuse of Pokemon. I don't want to stop them.__ I thought to myself. "I can't. I've got something really important to do. I'm so sorry." I managed to lie._

_"Oh. Well if you finish, can you meet us?" Before waiting for an answer, she ran off again._

_"__You don't have someth__-". Tsutaja paused. "__You side with Team Plasma, don't you?"_

_I shrugged. __"Maybe I do. So far, I haven't seen them do anything that disproves their intentions.__"_

_I walked along the city, stopping at a Café. "__Hey, let's eat something."__ I suggested. My Pokemon agreed._

_"How may I serve you?" the waiter asked me._

_Having already taken orders from my Pokemon, I answered, "2 fruit salads, 2 garden salads, and four Fresh Waters."_

_"Ok. That'll be only 1000 Pokedollars. We sell cheap at this Café."_

_I handed over the money, and shortly later, she brought the food. "Oh, and some green-haired trainer asked me to give you this." She passed me an HM. I read the label._

_It read, 'HM02-Fly'_

_I smiled. "Thanks N." I said to myself. I tried his number, but he didn't pick up. After we ate, I taught Hatooboo Fly. Unfortunately, I had not been to Raimon before, but I had been to Hiun City. Hatooboo flew me there, and I landed neatly at the end of Sky Arrow Bridge. I walked through the gate and entered the sprawling metropolitis._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hiun City**

As my Pokemon and I walked down the streets, a clown came up to me. "Do you like Pokemon?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Don't you mean ABSOLutely?" He laughed, slapping his knee. "I'm going to tell you another Pokepun, not because you asked FURRET but because it was ONIXpected!"

I rolled my eyes. "I've got to go." I said, pushing past.

"Wait!" The clown ran in front of me again. "The Gym Leader, Arti, is looking for new challengers. Will you come?"

"I don't like battling." I told him. "It's wrong to make Pokemon fight. They were never meant for that."

"Oh. Ok." The clown left, and I walked down another street. I saw many people crowded around a stand, and I drew close.

"What's up here?" I asked the nearest man.

"You haven't heard of Hiun's famous Ice?" he turned back to the vendor. "Here, let me get you one, my treat. Don't worry about it." He passed across a blue-colored ice cream to me. I let my Pokemon sample it first, before trying some myself.

"Wow!" I said. "This stuff is great!" My Pokemon agreed.

"Yep." The man turned back to the stand. "And they're sold out. That happens quickly here."

"Thanks you for the Hiun Ice." I said, continuing to walk down the street. An open doorway caught my eye. One boy was reading to another boy a story. But that wasn't what caught my eye. The boy who was listening to the story radiated an aura that was not consistent with that of a humans. I walked into the building.

"Oh hello." The boy with the book turned to me. "I was just reading this kid a story. It's about Zorua and Zoroark. Ever seen a Zorua?"

I nodded.

"Supposedly it can transform, tricking humans. Zoroark can too. It's called their 'Illusion' ability."

The second boy blushed when I looked at him and turned away. Now that I was close, I was able to confirm it. He was not human, but a Pokemon. Zorua.

I kept silent about it though. "Can you reread the story? I would like to hear it." I asked.

"Ok sure." He started again at the beginning of the book. "There were once two Pokemon named Zorua and Zoroark. Zorua was Zoroark's son, and she loved him dearly. One day, an evil man kidnapped them both. Zorua managed to escape, but then, the man threatened to hurt Zorua if Zoroark did not do his bidding. Zoroark did not know that Zorua escaped. She bowed to his will. He commanded her to transform into the three Legendary Dogs, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei, and then, attack Crown City. Zoroark did so, and soon, the man blamed Zoroark. With all this commotion, he was able to find Celebi."

The gold Pokeball in my pack twitched at this point. I patted the pocket and the ball stopped shaking.

"A few years ago, he touched the Ripple of Time and gained the ability to see the future from time to time. But, in consequence, the plant life in the city was destroyed. Over the years, his power wore off. He wanted to get to the Ripple of Time to reobtain this ability. In-between this time, the children of the Three Legendary Dogs arrived. They were 'Shiny' forms of the original Dogs. They blamed Zoroark for this whole incident. However, Zoroark was able to prove her innocence, and get the dogs' help to stop the evil man. The evil man was stopped before touching the Ripple of Time, and was arrested on conspiracy charges. Zoroark and Zorua went to their homeland, and lived happily ever after." He closed the book.

"That was a good story." I said. He nodded.

"I'm off." He entered the elevator. Once the doors closed, I turned to the other boy.

"Zorua, what are you doing here?"

Zorua went back into his original form, snickering. "Hi Bill! Ma said I can explore around Hiun City! She's in human form, she didn't tell me why we're here." He projected his thoughts telepathically in the human language.

I smiled, also speaking in human, in case anybody in the crowded city overheard. "Well, it's good to see you, Zorua. How's things since Crown City?"

"Good. A bit boring though." Zorua scratched his ear with a back paw, then leapt into my arms. I caught him. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Hatooboo, Chillarmy, and Tsutaja." I introduced them each in turn. I also introduced Zorua to them.

A woman came up behind us. I sensed her aura as Zoroark's. "_Hi Zoroark."_ I greeted her.

"_Hello Bill. It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

"_Yeah. I'm heading to Raimon City, so I have to leave soon."_

"_Wait!"_ Zorua leapt out of my arms and on top of my head, so he was face to face with his mother as she transformed back into her normal form. _"Ma, can I travel with Bill for a while?_"

Zoroark hesitated. Then she smiled. _"Ok. For a while."_ She turned to me._ "Bill, I trust you'll take good care of my son for me?_"

I nodded. _"Of course. I promise_."

"_Well, have fun, son. Bye, both of you._" Zoroark turned to leave.

"_Bye!"_ My Pokemon and I said in unison.

**Route 4**

I snapped on my Go-Goggles, and threw a jacket to shield my Pokemon from the sandstorm. "Let's go!" I trudged through the sand, and kept on moving. I saw trainers, but most had no goggles, and were unable to see me. My Itemfinders in my pack dinged every now and then, and I scooped up an assortment of items, such as Fresh Water and TMs. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I reached Raimon City. I brushed the sand remaining from my body, and sprayed a Potion on to heal the cuts that the fierce sandstorm did. "_You guys ok in there?"_ I asked my Pokemon. They replied in the affirmative. I decided to go to a Pokemon Center anyway. I walked through the gate, then, at the other side, remembered that I needed to make a call.

**Raimon City**

I dialed N's number from my Contacts list. After only one ring, he picked up. "Hi N! I'm here!"

"Good." N adjusted the angle of his Live Caster. "Can you meet me at the Ferris Wheel?"

"Ok. But I'm making sure my Pokemon are all right first. I just left the desert, and the sandstorm was pretty strong."

"Ok. I'll wait."

I closed the connection, and after getting a clean bill of health for my Pokemon, walked to the Ferris Wheel.

"Bill!" N came up to me. "I think I saw Team Plasma! Quick, we'll get a better view on the Ferris Wheel!"

We ran to the Ferris Wheel. "Can you stop us at the top?" N asked the man who ran it.

"Ok. But your Pokemon can't board." My Pokemon agreed to wait for us. The man let us on a cart. The sun was setting, and we were silent as the door was closed and the Ferris Wheel turned. When we reached the top, the Ferris Wheel stopped.

N then asked me, "Bill, what do you think of Team Plasma?"

I paused. But I trusted N. I told him the truth. N nodded to himself and continued watching the sunset. I could tell that he was making a decision. "Bill, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah." I replied. "I swear I'll never tell anyone else."

"I know you won't. Let me start from the beginning. I am Prince N, the king of Team Plasma." He registered the surprise on my face by smiling. "Yes, it's the truth. Gessichu taught me and educated me. He raised me alongside Pokemon, and I saw so many injured ones. That pained me so much. That's why I view Pokemon as family and love them so much, just as I know you do, Bill." N reached into a pocket and pulled out a Plasma Crest pin. "Bill, now I wish to ask you. Will you join Team Plasma?"

"You'll let me join?" I asked.

"As an Executive." He said, offering me the badge.

I took the crest. "Ok. But I'm not telling anyone just yet."

"Fair enough."

"And I'm not wearing a uniform." I said, smiling.

N chuckled. "I didn't make those uniforms, Gessichu did. You don't have to wear one." The Ferris Wheel began moving again, and after a few rounds, we were left off. "I'm off." N said. "Bye Bill."

"See you around N. Best wishes to you and Team Plasma." I replied. "For Pokemon."

"For Pokemon." He echoed. I watched him leave, as night finally fell.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Raimon City, the next day…**

The entire city was full of bright, colorful, flashing lights, even during the day, it was stunning. My Pokemon and I were looking everywhere. I saw a group of football players walk past me, each with a Nageki or Dageki following them. My Live Caster rang, and the Caller ID informed me it was Belle. I picked up.

"Heeeeyyy!" Belle held up a badge to the screen. It was a Basic Badge. "After Cheren and I defeated the Plasma grunts and recovered the skull, we were able to battle Aloe! I won Bill! I won! I won with THIS Pokemon!"

What looked like a floating pink and purple baby hippo floated in front of her.

"It's a Munna." Belle told me. "I just used Hypnosis and then Psywave! Cheren won too, of course."

"Congratulations." I answered. "So I guess you're off to Hiun City now?"

"Yep. Where are you?"

"Raimon City."

"Raimon City- wait, is that a Pokemon Musical building behind you?"

I turned around. "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! Please, can you pick me up here in Shippou City? I've always wanted to see a musical!"

"What about Hiun City's badge?"

"I can get it later. Please Bill?"

"Ok." I agreed. "My Hatooboo knows Fly." I turned to Hatooboo, asking in English, as Belle was listening in. "Is that ok for you?" Hatooboo nodded. "All right, thanks." I turned back to Belle. "Ok. Meet me in front of the Pokemon Center."

"All right! Thank you so much Bill!"

**A Few minutes later…**

We entered the Musical House. We noticed a man, pacing around and giving orders to others. He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Anything wrong?" Belle asked him, as my Pokemon and I followed up behind her.

"This is terrible! It's just terrible! Both lead roles' voice actor's Pokemon are sick, and both of them have lost their voices! How are we to do this musical?" he answered. He spotted Belle's Pokeballs and my Pokemon. "Wait! Can you fill in? We can't lose the show! Please!"

I hesitated. "Well-"

Belle clapped a hand over my mouth. Well at any rate, she tried, but ended up slapping me to the ground. "We'll do it!" she said. She turned to me. "Come on Bill, you need to learn to have some fun!" She paused. "What are you doing down there?"

"Never mind." I got up. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you!" the manager clapped his hands. "Your names?...Ok. Take these two Goods Cases. Dress up your Pokemon. We need a Munna, as tonight's show is Impressing Munna (*note* taken from one of the game musicals). Do one of you two have one?"

"I do!" Belle said. She sent it out.

"Perfect! Now we just need a male Pokemon!" the manager glanced at my Pokemon. "Ah! That Tsutaja will do just fine!"

I turned to Tsutaja. "Show biz?" I asked. Tsutaja nodded happily.

"Good." The manager led us down a hallway. "Dress up your Pokemon in this room. We're on in 45 minutes. Here's the scripts. Just read off of it."

Belle and I opened out Goods Cases. Belle managed to make her Munna look Cute, while I made Tsutaja look Cool. After the manager came in again and led our Pokemon on stage, he left, wishing us luck.

"Here we go!" Belle and I moved behind a curtain, and put on our microphones.

"I give you…" the manager's voice boomed over the speakers. "Impressing Munna!"

The curtains opened to a giant crowd.

"There was once a Munna, so pretty, that she could cause almost any male Pokemon to fall in love with her. But she wanted someone that she knew was strong. One day, she came across a Tsuataja. Tsutaja immediately fell for her. Munna decided to watch his every move, to determine if he was worthy."

Belle spoke, voicing over her Munna as Munna moved her lips. (Munna have lips, right? Whatever, you get my point) "You think I'm pretty? Well that isn't the first time I've heard that! What can you do to impress me?"

I voiced over Tsutaja. "I'm strong!" Tsutaja flexed an arm. "I can beat up anybody who tries to harm me or you!"

"Oh, really? Can you prove that?"

"Watch this!" Tsutaja used Leaf Blade on a prop tree, slicing it in two.

"Not bad." Munna floated closer to Tsutaja. "But attacking a moving enemy isn't the same as attacking a tree. I have an idea. Fight me."

"Huh?" Tsutaja pulled off a face of disbelief.

"I can fight. Are you really strong? Then fight me."

"I'm not going to hit a girl!"

"Torchic!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Cheep cheep!"

"Fine. But remember you asked for it!"

Munna used a prop to launch a fake Psywave on Tsutaja. Tsutaja dodged, then Leaf Bladed Munna across the face.

Munna drew back a little. "Hmph. That wasn't nice, ruining my face like that." The two Pokemon continued battling together.

There was a rustling in the bushed, and a Dageki leapt out. A third voice actor stepped up next to us.

"You're on my turf!" he snarled.

"Oh!" Munna retreated back some.

"Take this!" the Dageki picked up a prop rock and hurled it Munna.

"Look out!" I said, as Tsutaja leapt in front of Munna, Leaf Blading through the rock. Munna used Psywave and Tsutaja used Grass Mixer, one hit KO'ing the Dageki.

"Ohhh my whole body aches…." The third voice actor groaned.

"We fight well together." Munna told Tsutaja, turning to him. "I'm really impressed."

"Thanks!"

"You're the best choice for me!"

"…and they lived happily together for many years to come…" then narrator topped of the play.

The crowd went wild, and gifts were thrown into the stage.

The manager stepped out. "This wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for these two friends of mine! Let's give a hand to Bill and Belle, and their Tsutaja and Munna!"

The crowd roared yet louder, and we all bowed as the curtain closed.

**After the show…**

Belle stowed one of the gifts, a Pokedoll, into her pack. I had picked up a few healing items.

"Thank you so much Bill! This was so much fun!" Belle hugged me. We walked out the doors. A man was standing there.

"Belle!" he said angrily.

"D-Dad?" Belle took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"To take you home!" her dad took a step closer. "Don't you think you've gone far enough? I won't want to hear this 'traveling to see the world with Pokemon' rubbish! I'm taking you home!"

"But Dad, I am traveling! With my Pokemon, with Cheren, and with Bill…"

"Why are you being so selfish?" he snarled.

I stepped forward, anger burning in my heart. This was similar to my past, and I felt memories of my past flowing through me. "You're the one being selfish!" Her dad turned to me in surprise. "She wants to pursue her dream! Who are you to stop that?"

"Well- I" he paused.

"She wants to travel and see the world! That's a good thing! Why don't you want her to do it? You think Pokemon are dangerous? Then you're wrong." I calmed down a little. I stroked my Pokemon's heads. "Pokemon may be our friends, yes, but that does not mean that they're not strong."

"He's right you know." A girl with headphones on came up to us.

"Oh! Kamitsure!" Belle turned towards the Gym Leader.

"Pokemon can act as both out allies and guardians." She removed the headphones, hanging them around her neck. "Try and understand that."

"Well-I…" Belle's dad twisted his fingers around. "Ok." He turned to me. "Bill, make sure my daughter is ok." He left without another word.

"Dad! Wait!" Belle took off after him. Kamitsure watched them go and sighed.

She turned to me. "You truly seem to understand Pokemon. What is your name?"

"Bill."

"Bill? Well, I hope I meet you again someday. I can tell by looking at you that you do not like to battle. You don't flaunt your badges, but instead…" She poked at one of the many coordinator's ribbons and medals that hung from my pack. "Have fun on your Pokemon journey, and continue spreading your ideas to those who don't understand." She put back on the headphones and left.

I watched her leave, then made a decision. I removed the Plasma Crest from my pocket, and pinned it to the front of my shirt. It caught the last rays of the sun.


	9. SRY BUSY AGAIN

Hi all, very busy with school and all that, chapter uploads will be delayed. Sorry I have college to prepare for XP and my parents dont approve of this hobby of mine... XP XP XP


End file.
